Happy Birthday!
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Lady Kamui has been acting odd and Jakob intends to find out what is going on. Happy birthday you one hell of a butler!


A/N: Ok, today is the in-game birthday of a certain butler and I just had to write a fanfic about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or its characters, but I do own this plot.

Happy Birthday!

Something was off, Jakob couldn't put his finger on it. Lady Kamui was acting oddly. It first began a couple weeks ago when she ordered him to stay away from her bedroom: no wake-up calls, no meetings, and even worse- no serving tea! The fact that Lady Kamui is denying him from even serving her tea was abysmally shocking for the loyal butler, he momentarily spent time standing in a corner absent-mindedly. She instructed from now on, those duties would temporarily go to Felicia. Felicia of all people! Jakob couldn't help but grate his teeth at the thought. It's not that he didn't like the maid, on the contrary, they're actually good friends. It's just that Jakob prefers to be Lady Kamui's sole retainer on catering to her needs.

At first, he followed her command and didn't enter her room. But now every time they crossed paths she immediately fled from him. He didn't even had a chance to say hello. Something was up with his mistress, but what could it be?

Jakob stood in front of a full length mirror in his room. He inspected his attire diligently. Every inch of his fabric was clean, well-kept, and ironed to perfection. His hair was in its regular ponytail with no strand out of place. Plus (though not to sound too narcissistic) his face was certainly aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Yet, what could be the reason his mistress is avoiding him?

He decided to investigate the situation. The first target he knew to question was found in the castle courtyard mindlessly shoveling snow from the path while humming a tune.

"Felicia."

She turned with a smile, but then froze when she saw the owner it belonged to was Jakob. "J-Jakob! How are you today?"

 _Not suspicious at all_. He rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Lady Kamui is avoiding recently?"

She immediately shifted her eyes, looking at every possible direction in order to avoid Jakob's gaze. "Lady Kamui is avoiding you? That can't be true, Lady Kamui is the same as always~!"

"Is that right?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me where she's been disappearing to if she truly isn't avoiding me?"

The poor maid flinched and suddenly shouted, "I have to go tend to the horses!" She turned and ran away down the courtyard.

"Wait-," _CRASH!_

In the maid's haste, she accidentally knocked over a statue bust of a dragon. "Uwawawa!" She turned around to Jakob and bowed repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll clean this up right away!" Then Felicia turned and ran off again.

Jakob was at a loss of words before sighing heavily and decided to take his search elsewhere.

Since Felicia mentioned horses, Jakob thought to ask Silas next. The man with a blue gray cowlick was in the stables tending to his horse by brushing his coat. He looked up briefly from his task as Jakob approached him.

"What's up Jakob?" He asked with a friendly smile.

Jakob blanched. He really wished this guy didn't act so familiarly with him. It still twisted his stomach that he continues to claim to be Lady Kamui's childhood friend, even though they only knew each other for a couple days. When Silas was banished from the Northern Citadel after attempting to sneak Lady Kamui out, Jakob arrived a week later. He has a much better connection with Lady Kamui since they grew up together, but since Silas rejoined their army Lady Kamui had been playing catch up with him on old memories. There could be a chance she mentioned something to her old friend.

"Do you know why Lady Kamui is avoiding me?" He inquired.

The cavalier simply shrugged and said, "Beats me. Though I had seen her hanging out with Oboro a lot lately."

"Oboro?"

"Yeah. She and Kamui had been meeting together over the past couple of weeks. Although I do recall them mentioning your name a couple times," he said.

"They've been talking about me?" This caught Jakob's interest. Oboro was the retainer of Lady Kamui's younger brother, Takumi. What could Lady Kamui possibly have in common with a girl that makes a creepy face every time she sees a person from Nohr?

Then a dreadful thought appeared in Jakob's head. Was Lady Kamui upset with him? Was that why she ordered him not to serve her anymore? "What did they say about me exactly?"

Silas frowned. "Look I heard your name being mentioned, but that's it. It's rude to eavesdrop y'know?"

"What about Lady Kamui's expression?" Jakob continued. "How did she look when she mentioned me?"

Silas paused to think. "If I recall correctly, she seemed a little depressed. I do remember her sighing a lot."

Jakob felt as though he was struck by lightning. Could Lady Kamui be upset with him? Was that why she was avoiding him? But what could he had done to make her angry? "Could it be because I'd been scolding Felicia too much? Or was it because I couldn't bring her the platter of sugar cookies when that oaf Effie ate them all? Or is that time I tried haggling with that red-haired shopkeeper to lower her price when she offered Lady Kamui a sword that was supposedly on sale. Had I become too over-bearing and she's reached her rebellious phase?" He went on with his lists of paranoia.

Silas looked at him with pity. "You're surprisingly insecure, huh?"

Jakob turned his head and glared at him, "You shut up!"

Silas sighed, "Look, if you really want to know, maybe you should go see Azura? She could probably tell you more than me."

Jakob calmed himself down and briskly walked out of the stables. He took the cavalier's advice and sought out Azura next. The blue-haired singer was in the library eating a picnic with Kaze with a couple of books piled around them. Since Azura was Kamui's closest confidant, Jakob was sure that she would clear the air of what Lady Kamui was up to.

Kaze served her an onigiri when Jakob arrived. Azura looked up and gave the butler a small smile. "Hello Jakob."

"Good afternoon, Azura," Jakob acknowledged them with a slight nod of his head. Kaze nodded back, then continued to eat his own onigiri.

"What brings you here?" The singer asked.

"I want to know why Lady Kamui is avoiding me," he answered.

Azura paused then said in a monotone. "I can't tell you."

Finally some progress! "So then you know why?"

She shook her head. "I meant that I cannot tell you because I'm not Kamui. If you wish to find out, you should talk to Kamui directly."

Jakob let out an exasperated sigh. "I would if she wouldn't run away the moment she saw me."

Azura took a sip of tea that Kaze prepared and said, "I think you'll get your chance today."

Jakob raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you," Azura repeated. "But I can tell you to check your room first. You might find a surprise."

Though he still wasn't sure what she could've meant, Jakob wandered the castle before arriving at his room. His hand paused at the handle. The door was left slightly ajar. Jakob then turned suspicious _. An intruder_? He thought. A knife slipped out from his sleeve to his hand, ready to be flown at whatever assassin was awaiting him. He swung the door open and found something he certainly didn't expect to see.

His room was filled with streamers across each corner of the room, balloons covering every inch of his ceiling, a small cake decorated with purple frosting with white chocolate roses, and on his bed was none other than Lady Kamui trying to tie up a banner across his bedposts. She was surprised by his sudden entrance and whined, "Aw, I almost got it to the other side!"

The half of the banner that was tied up read "Happy Bir-." Giving up, Lady Kamui tossed the other side of the banner in the air revealing the full content, "Happy Birthday, Jakob!"

This scene left Jakob speechless. It took him a moment before he stated, "I don't understand."

Lady Kamui smiled, "It's December 3rd, silly. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

That's when Jakob realized that he did forget. December 3rd, has it already come around to that time of year? Serving Lady Kamui was a privilege he thoroughly enjoyed, matters such as his birthday didn't seem as important. Sure his birthday was celebrated by Lady Kamui, Gunther, and the others, but he didn't see it as something worth celebrating.

But his earlier fears were put to rest as he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried that I did something to make you angry."

Lady Kamui flinched and her face became filled with worry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel like that! I honestly wanted to try to keep this a surprise until your birthday was ready."

He looked around the room. Only Lady Kamui was here. "Where is everybody else? If it's a surprise party, shouldn't there be more people?"

Lady Kamui's face lit up with an adorable shade of red. She looked shyly at the ground. "I kinda wanted it to be just the two of us."

Now it was Jakob's turn to blush. Lady Kamui can really say the cutest things. Then she gasped briefly before going to the far left corner of his room. She took out a small, thin, white box wrapped with a purple ribbon.

"Your present," she smiled.

Jakob opened with haste until he discovered a violet, wool scar with his initial 'J' knitted at the end. "This is for me?"

"It took me awhile before I finally got it right," she admitted. "I had Oboro help me out since I never knitted anything before," then her shoulders drooped and her mouth pulled into a pout. "It was supposed to be a sweater at the beginning. But each attempt gave Oboro that scary look, until finally we decided it was easier starting with a scarf." She looked up at him with another shy gaze. "I-Is it ok? You can be honest if you don't like it."

Jakob immediately wrapped the scarf around his neck, until half his face was covered like Saizou's. "I absolutely adore it. I promise to cherish this gift forever."

Then Lady Kamui did something else to surprise him. She quickly pulled down the scarf, leaned up, and kissed him! After a few more seconds, Lady Kamui broke the kiss leaving Jakob stunned. Both of them were as red as Hinoka's hair.

"Consider that your second gift," Lady Kamui smiled.

This had certainly turned out to be a birthday Jakob was sure to remember.

For the rest of the winter, Jakob wore his birthday scarf.

The End

A/N: Ok, so when December 3rd came around I had to write a birthday fanfic for Jakob. Yeah he's a game character, but that makes creating this fanfiction worth it. So Happy Birthday you Hell of a Butler! Hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
